1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically identifying and blocking spam calls delivered unilaterally from a telephone network to a called party, and allowing the called party to visually/auditorily identify the spam calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to block spam calls, there has been used a scheme in which a called party personally connects to the service center of a corresponding telephone service provider and informs a receptionist of individual spam telephone numbers, thereby blocking the reception of spam calls on a network. Although this scheme can block spam calls from specific spam telephone numbers, the scheme is not sufficient to block spam calls delivered via unspecified telephone numbers because there are few cases where spam calls are delivered from the same calling number to the same called number two or more times. Consequently, the conventional scheme blocks spam calls only from specific telephone numbers.